Light in the darkness
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Ereri Fluff Weekend 2018.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Attack on Titan.

* * *

 **Canon:** Playful

On that morning when Eren pulled the curtains of his rooms' window apart, he had to cover his eyes, because he was sure that he blinded promptly. Outside, everything was covered with shining, white snow.

Eren felt a smile tugging to his lips. He always liked the snow and he did not have any opportunity to enjoy it in the last few years – not at all. In his heart, he thanked his captain that despite what the high ups ordered him to do, after a longer period of time, he decided to give him a proper room, so he could see that breathtaking sight.

After he had dressed up, he stepped out from his room and started walking towards the diner. He felt such excitement in himself that he started humming silently. Would their Capitan let them to have a little fun in the snow if they asked him? Well, it would depend on his mood. Eren respected his Captain – he really did, maybe more than anyone else – but he had to admit that Captain Levi had some serious mood-swings sometimes.

"What's with the humming, brat?" The voice caught Eren totally off-grad. He stumbled forward and almost landed face first on the floor. A little chuckle slipped through Levi's lips seeing the comic scene before him.

"G-good morning, Captain!" Eren greeted his superior, turning towards the older man. "I am just happy because of the snow," Eren muttered, feeling embarrassment in his heart. He knew that there was a chance of Levi thinking his behavior being childish and he did not want that.

"Lots of snow fell last night, huh?" Levi mumbled – mostly for himself Eren thought. "Which means we have to bring more wood in, so we can heat this fucking cold castle up." Eren blinked twice as Levi walked past him towards the stairs which led downstairs from the first floor. "Coming, Yeager?"

* * *

They kept the wood in a little chamber beside the castle. As they were walking towards it, Eren felt his eyebrows furrowing. His Captains' body was tense – too tense for his liking. Eren knew that not everyone liked the snow, but it had to bring out a little bit of happiness from everyone – even from someone as strict as Levi. Deciding that he would bring out the fluffy feeling on one way or another, Eren leaned down and picked up a big amount of snow into his hands.

When Levi heard no footsteps behind himself, he felt his annoyance evolving. He hated snow and wanted to spend as little time in it as possible. Snow made missions more dangerous than they already were and surviving was harder in it than in any other situations.

"Yeager!" He turned around angrily, but instead of seeing Eren running towards him because of his ordering tone, he was greeted with a snowball in the face. He had to have a really surprised expression on his face, because he heard little giggles from the other direction. He wiped the snow out of his eyes and the next thing he saw was Eren running away from him. "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

' _Okay, the make-him-happy plan was a total failure,_ ' Eren thought as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He wanted to lift Levi's mood up with a good snowball fight, but he totally forgot that his Captain took _any_ kind of fight seriously and became angry quickly. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his hood and he found himself on his back with Levi on the top of him pushing his knife against his throat.

"Still find the situation funny?" Eren heard the question, but could not answer, he only stared at the other male. Levi had little snowflakes in his hair, his cheeks were pink and his eyes shone.

"Not me, but you," Eren answered, feeling victory. Levi cocked his head to the right in a questioning way. "Captain… you are smiling!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Attack on Titan.

* * *

 **AU:** Slow

Levi knew that having an anime marathon with Hanji was a bad idea, but he never would have thought that it would bring that huge change into his life.

"Come on, Levi-san, do not be like this! She is our friend after all!" Eren asked him, using his puppy eyes about which he knew that Levi could not say no to.

"But why a piece about stupid headless women, group fights, an asshole and a man with anger issues? This is total bullshit!" Levi groaned in total helplessness. He only hoped Hanji would not infect his naïve boyfriend with her craziness.

"You know, when it comes to anger problems, you and Shizuo are totally alike," Hanji said on a sing-sang voice which made Eren chuckle.

* * *

Cherry blossoms were falling all around a teen boy on the screen as he looked up into the eyes of another one who had pitch-black hair.

"The atmosphere is quite romantic," Eren said quietly, then cried out. "Levi-san, why are you covering my eyes?!"

"That's right, Levi! Let him see the blossoming of an eternal love!" Hanji said on an accusing voice, glaring daggers at Levi.

"When you throw things at the one who is supposed to be your partner every fucking time you see them, I would not call that love," Levi said, referring to the trashcan incident in episode 3. Eren pulled Leiv's hand away in front of his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen where the two boys had their first chase, which ended with Shizuo being hit by a truck. Levi nodded with a victorious expression on his face. "See? This is what I am talking about."

* * *

"AWE, how cute! He goes to Shinjuku only to see the one he loves from the bottom of his heart!" Hanji squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"He goes there to _kill_ him, Shitty Glasses! Stop being annoying," Levi growled, but when he heard Hanjis' humming, he knew something bad was coming.

"I am just good at telling when two people fit together. I was the one who told you that you and Eren would be together eventually," she said with a smug.

"Really?" Eren asked surprised and got a nod and a smile as an answer. He decided that as soon as they would finish the series, he would ask Hanji about that. When he turned back to the TV, he had to admit that Shizuo and Levi were one and the same. The older man threw things at him as well if he did not clean the flat properly.

* * *

After the last few episodes, Levi realized that the anime was really good – of course, he would not say that out loud for the world. When the last ending credit ended the really hoped that Hanji would go away and leave them alone. He really needed a little alone time with Eren after a night like that.

"There is another plus episode!" Hanji announced too energetic for his liking.

When said episode started and he found out that the theme would be love, he knew that it would not end well. The first part of it was – no matter how hard he tried to deny it – cute. But what happened after its first half, made his heart sank. The way Eren sat to the edge of the sofa to see everything better as soon as the chase started made Levi realize that slowly, but surely, he lost him. And then he said out loud the question that Levi hoped he would never hear coming out from his lips.

"Hanji-san, they are going to kiss right now, aren't they?"


End file.
